goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
When Kooky Goes Down The Rabbit Hole/ Moe and Joe Get Grounded
''When Kooky Goes Down The Rabbit Hole/ Moe and Joe Get Grounded ''is a Moe and Joe get Grounded video based on the classic story, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The video also parodies the Pearl Before Swine storyline "Pearls in Wonderland". Moe and Joe decide to write a story that parodies both Alice in Wonderland and Pearls Before Swine. At the zoo, Kooky Von Koopa accidentally falls down a long gopher hole and ends up in Wonderland. He gets lost and scared, but when he sees a cupcake on a table, he eats it, but shrinks down to the size of a hamster. Suddenly, Zack falls down the gopher hole and lands on top of Kooky. Zack, who dislikes Koopalings, tells Kooky that the tables have turned and now he's the prey and he's the predator. Kooky tells Zack that they might not see eye-to-eye, but he loves him anyway. That's when Zack squishes Kooky flat, but he accidentally does so in front of the Mad Ratter and the Cheshire Dog. He gets arrested by the Queen's guards, but to his surprise, the Queen was happy that he squished Kooky, since she dislikes the Koopalings and the trouble they can cause. Confused and lost, Zack wonders through Wonderland and runs into Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee Idiot. He is soon put into a deep sleep by the aromatic fog of the Mojopillar's pipe. The Mojopillar eats a magic mushroom and grows into a giant. He then starts eating everyone in Wonderland, including an unsuspecting Sarah, who tastes too "sugary". As Moe and Joe finish writing, they share their story with everyone in school. Most of the students (except for Sarah, of course) find the story hilarious, but the teachers do not and send the boys to the principal, who puts them in detention for 3 weeks. When they get home, Moe and Joe got sent to bed early without supper and starting tomorrow, they will have to get beaten up by Mufasa and watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Voice Cast * Eric as Moe * Simon as Joe * Emma as Kooky Von Koopa * Brian as a zookeeper * Grace as Aoi Tategami * Julie as Ichika Usami * Catherine as Mrs. Bertram * Dave as the Principal * Karen as Sarah West * Wise Guy as Flame Mammoth * Dallas as Spark Mandrill Transcript * Moe: Hey, Joe. * Joe: Yeah? * Moe: Have you heard about that Pearls Before Swine storyline that parodies Alice in Wonderland? * Joe: Oh, yeah! The Larry in Wonderland storyline. It was hilarious! Maybe we can write our own version of it. I bet it'll be just as funny. * Moe: Allright, let's try that! * (The boys write their story, which starts in the zoo) * Zookeeper: Here's your toolbox, Ludwig. Anything else I can do for you? * Kooky: Yeah. I've got a huge gopher hole. Can you please fill it for me? I want to build a new invention today and I don't want to trip and fall down that hole. I might get attacked by rabid gophers or something. * Zookeeper: Alright. * (Kooky walks around, whistling and minding his own business. Suddenly, he trips on a rock and falls down the gopher hole) * Kooky: Whoa! * (Flame Mammoth from his Asian Elephant enclosure and Spark Mandrill from his Mandrill enclosure then hears something) * Flame Mammoth: What was that? * SFX: BAM! WHAM! BOOM! THUD! CUCKOO! * Spark Mandrill: Eh! It's just nothing. * (When Kooky lands at the bottom, he wakes up to see a white rabbit wearing a waistcoat and drinking a cup of tea) * Kooky: You're a strange beast. * (Kooky makes his way out of the White Rabbit's house. He looks around to see that he's in a dark corridor) * Moe (narrating): Kooky has fallen down a long gopher hole. He is lost. He is confused and curious and getting curiouser. We shall light a candle for poor Kooky. * (Someone shines a candle, which reveals Kooky in a dress similar to Alice's) * Moe (narrating): We shall blow it back out. * (The boys laugh, and continue writing. The next scene shows Kooky in a corridor, freaking out) * Kooky: AHHHH! Where am I?! I want out! I want OOOUUUTTT!!! Okay, calm down, Kooky, calm down...eat that cupcake on the table. Your life will improve. You will escape. * (Kooky eats the cupcake and shrinks down to the size of a hamster. He starts to freak out again) * Kooky: AHHHHHH! Now I'm smaller than a hamster! How can my life get any worse??? * (Suddenly, Zack falls down the gopher hole and lands on top of Kooky) * Zack: Where am I? * (As Zack gets up, he sees Kooky) * Zack: Ludwig Von Koopa! * Kooky: Zack!! * Zack: Well now, Ludwig, I guess the tables are turned. I suppose you're the prey now. * Kooky: Hey, hey, hey, listen...I know maybe we never saw eye-to-eye in the past, but I want to say one thing... * (Kooky hugs Zacks leg) * Kooky: I love you, man. * (Zack, rolling his eyes, raises his leg and squashes Kooky like a bug. Moe and Joe laugh again) * Joe: Hahahahahahaha! What a plot twist! * Moe: Let's keep writing! * Joe (narrating): Zack has squashed Kooky. * Zack: That's what you get for pulling shameless pranks on me. * Kooky: Ow... * Moe (narrating): His crime witnessed by the Mad Ratter and the Cheshire Dog, he is arrested by the soldiers of the Queen, who gives her verdict on the killing of Kooky. * Queen: Woohoo! * Joe (laughs): This is so hilarious! Keep writing, Moe! (Zack wanders through Wonderland as Moe narrates) * Moe (narrating): A confused and lost Zack wanders through Wonderland, not being helped at all by Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee Idiot. * Tweedle Dumb: Go this way. * Tweedle Dee Idiot: Go that way. * (Soon, a purple fog arises and makes Zack sleepy) * Joe (narrating): He is soon put to sleep by an aromatic fog... * (Zack passes out, and sitting on a mushroom is a caterpillar that looks like a cross between Moe and Joe) * Joe (narrating): Blown by the Mojopillar. * Mojopillar: Want a puff? * Moe: The Mojopillar is us, right? * Joe: Yep! (slyly) How about we write another wacky plot twist? Maybe it'll send our readers rolling in the aisles. * Moe: Let's do it! * (The boys start writing again. The Mojopillar eats a magical mushroom and grows into a giant) * Moe (narrating): Grown large through the consumption of a magic eggplant, the Mojopillar descends into madness and eats Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee Idiot. * (The Mojopillar begins eating everyone in sight) * Moe (narrating): And the soldiers, and the Cheshire Dog, and the Queen, and the Mad Ratter, and Zack... * Joe (narrating): And a moose. * Moose: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I wasn't even in this story. * Moe (narrating): Indifferent to continuity errors, the Mojopillar eats him anyways. * Mojopillar: Plotline, schmotline. * (Moe and Joe laugh) * Moe: Wow, the Mojopillar's really eating everyone, isn't he? * Joe: Yeah, I bet everyone will find a giant caterpillar eating everyone in Wonderland really amusing. * Moe: Well, let's keep writing! * Joe (narrating): The Mojopillar has killed almost everyone in Wonderland. Still not sated, he searches for one more morsel. * (Suddenly, the Mojopillar sees Sarah West frantically run by) * Sarah: No no no no no no no no no... * Joe (narrating): And finds it. * (The Mojopillar grabs Sarah and tries to eat her, but then spits her out) * Mojopillar: Blech! That woman tasted awful! Too much sugar, not enough spice. * (By now, the boys have fallen out of their seats, laughing) * Moe: Oh, boy. This is too hilarious. * Joe: I think we should end it there, where the Mojopillar spits out Sarah because she tasted too sweet, before we die from laughter. * Moe: Well, now that we've written a good Pearls Before Swine-esque comic book, it's time to make some copies and sell them to everyone at school. * Joe: Let's do it! * (At school, Moe and Joe pass out copies of their story. The students read it, and most of them laugh while others read it in shock and disgust) * Erika: Gwahahahaha! This is so funny! * David: Mojopillar? More like Mojo''killer''. * Brian: I don't get it. It's so strange. * Joyce: Har har har! The part where Zack squished that blue-haired Koopaling like a bug is so hilarious! * Zara: Ew, this is gross and disturbing. * Ichika: What the-?! This isn't funny at all! * Aoi: No stinking way. A giant caterpillar eating everyone in sight is no laughing matter. * Jane: I agree with you. Those boys ripped off Pearls Before Swine. They're not being creative at all, and their use of dark humor is not funny at all. * Sarah: Is this some kind of a joke? Are they making fun of my liking for anything cutesy and girly by having that monsterous Mojopillar spit me out and say I taste too sugary? I find that kind of insulting. What's wrong with being girly, anyway? * Moe: Hear that, Joe? Everyone loves our comic! Listen to them laugh. * Joe: Um, not everyone is laughing or smiling. I have a bad feeling that we might get in trouble. * The Principal: Ahem. Excuse me, boys, but you are coming with me. * Moe: Uh-oh... * (The boys are sent to the principal's office) * Principal: Boys, I am very disappointed in you both. I heard that you were selling comic books that contained violence and crude humor. You know that selling anything with violence, rude humor, and drug abuse is not allowed on schoolgrounds because it is against the law and you two could wind up in prison. You will be sent to detention for two hours after school. * Moe: Yes, sir. * (As the boys come out of the Principal's office, Sarah West is waiting for them, and she isn't too happy) * Sarah West: Guys, that comic book you wrote wasn't very funny. I find it insulting that you think I taste too sugary, and I think it was abusive that Zack flattened poor little Kooky like a pancake when he shrunk to the size of a hamster. * Moe: But Sarah, it was supposed to be funny! You gotta get a sense of humor. * Joe: Yeah! Learn to laugh, woman! * Sarah West: I don't care. I do have a sense of humor, but I don't find your sense of humor very amusing. (tosses her copy of Kooky in Wonderland to the boys and walks off) Next time, please try to be more lighthearted when making comics. * Moe: Huh. Oh, boy, Joe. We're in trouble now. If our parents find out that we've been in detention, we'll be in trouble. * Joe: I have a bad feeling that you and I are gonna get grounded until the 50th anniversary of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood and sent to bed early without any supper and starting tomorrow, we will have to get beaten up by Mufasa again and have to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. * out effect plays followed by the sound effect from Super Mario World Trivia *Because of Good Pearls Before Swine-esque comic book having the intro setting take place at a Zoo, Flame Mammoth and Spark Mandrill from Megaman X made a cameo appearence. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West